


Nexus

by blueabsinthe



Category: Law & Order
Genre: 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Crack, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10-Genre Fic Challenge:<br/>Write 10 different categories of stories, each not more than 10 words long.</p><p>01. Angst<br/>02. AU<br/>03. Crack!fic<br/>04. Crossover<br/>05. First Time<br/>06. Fluff<br/>07. Humor<br/>08. Hurt/Comfort<br/>09. Smut<br/>10. UST</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nexus

**Author's Note:**

> More old fic off my old hard drive. Posting for archiving purposes. *hand wavy* about when I first wrote these.

**Angst:** The weight of his stare is her undoing.

 **AU!** “I’ll do anything to pass Professor Cutter”

“Anything, hm?”

 **Crack!fic:** “Are those your keys, or are you just happy to see me?”

 **Crossover:** “Dexter Morgan is Miami’s worst serial killer, Mike."

“I know, Connie.”

 **First Time:** Being with Connie made him feel like an adolescent boy. 

**Fluff:** The glittering engagement ring caused him to smile every day. 

**Humour:** “Why do you own pink socks, Mike Cutter?”

 **Hurt/Comfort:** He doesn’t talk about the attempted murder, but Connie thinks he should.

 **Smut:** Her eyes gleam like polished almonds when he enters her.

 **UST:** Mike knows she wears skirts around him to tease.


End file.
